


Taking a Snowday

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elf！Dean, Fanart, Gen, SPN Holiday Mixtape 2018, Were-reindeer Sam, seasonal fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Dean the Elf and Sam the Were-reindeer sneak off to play in the snow...





	Taking a Snowday

  
I wasn't sure what to do for **[Holiday Mixtape](http://holidaymixtape.tumblr.com)** , then I saw a photo of happy Jensen sitting astride a beer barrel and...this happened.

Dean the Elf and Sam the Were-reindeer decide to take a day off to escape from all the pre Christmas madness in Santa's bunker...  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45417997424/in/photostream/)

**Process!**  
The Jensen photo I used as a reference for Dean  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/i614ha)  
I didn't use a reference for Sam the Reindeer, but hopefully he does look Samlike (and reindeer-like!). I tried to get his nose kind of uptilted, and give him a worried-while-smiling face. He's probably telling Dean off for skiving off at this busy time but secretly happy big Bro is having fun. :D  
Here's the pencil drawing, scanned ready to colour.  
It's A4 size and of course I started with Dean's face and by the time I worked my way down to Sam I realised I'd run out of paper.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/45417996944/in/photostream/)  
The digital colouring was all PS, and I used a tiger_stock background for the snow (369_snowland_by_tigers_stock on deviantart)  



End file.
